


Fairy Tales Don't Exist...Or Do They?

by Ms_Madrose



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Bill Cypher is still the psychotic demon we all know and love, Bill is trying to understand feelings, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Fae! Dipper Pines, Fae! Pines Family, How Do I Tag, Humanoid Bill Cypher, M/M, My First Fanfic, Nothing supper rough though, OOC! Bill, OOC! Dipper, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, THIS IS GONNA BE WILD, Triangle Bill Cipher, Violent, What do you take me for a sadist?, but again, but also fluff, but only sort of, only a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Madrose/pseuds/Ms_Madrose
Summary: No one would ever expect one of the worlds most flourishing black markets to be found in Velaris. Guess these people just never met anyone quite like Dipper Pines and Bill Cypher. As their world is threatened by inter dimensional forces, Dipper is forced to manipulate new found friends into getting the information he needs to save it. Let's watch our little pine tree try to juggle the possible end times, run an underground crime syndicate with his overprotective mate, and a blossoming friendship with people who are supposed to be his greatest enemies.A.K.A I suck at summaries





	Fairy Tales Don't Exist...Or Do They?

Velaris, the city of starlight. A place of culture, art, and beauty. The seat of the most powerful court in Prythian. But the notion that Velaris was this magical, fairytail city was a joke, and Dipper knew that better than anyone. Verlaris’ underground was just as bad as any, possible even worse than any on the continent. In actuality, it was the perfect place to have a flourishing black market, simply because of the city's reputation as a perfect utopia. 

No one would ever suspect one, and the people of the city blindly believed that their High Lord and Lady would never allow for such a thing, considering their great power. But it was just plain ignorance on both the citizens and rulers of Velaris’ part to think it wasn't possible for someone just as powerful, or maybe even more powerful, to step in and take control.

Dipper's foot falls were silent as he crossed one of the cobble stone bridges that went over the Sidra, taking him to the Rainbow. Again, the place considered to be one of the most wondrous parts of the city was also witness to daily atrocities. Because most shops and galleries were closed at night (with the exception of the ones who catered to those who wished to live their lives during the night) it was an easy place to take part in nefarious actions.

As Dipper walked, he came to a small street and turned left on it, heading farther and farther down until he hit the building he was looking for. An old music shop, with violins and cellos sitting in the display window, or so it had been disguised to look like. Dipper opened the door into the small store, and a lone fae male sat on the other side of the counter.

A little bell rang to alert the male of Dippers presence as he looked up, slightly startled by the sudden intrusion. The male, (who was rather young, only a 16 year old named Vegfurd), simple nodded his head to the side in the direction of the stairs behind him that most would assume just led to a basement.

“There waiting for you down there, sir. I think Mister Cypher was beginning to worry, he actually came up here himself to see if you had arrived yet.” Dipper chuckled a bit, then pulled out his wallet to give the boy his pay. 

“I added a bit more, since you had to be here longer tonight waiting for me. Just close up like normal and you'll be free to head home.” The boys eyes went wide a bit as he said a quick thank you and got to work locking down the place. Dipper headed down the stairs, bringing him to what was supposed to look like a violin makers workshop. Again, it was another facade, but Bill like to call it a failsafe. 

Dipper approached the back wall, and it unceremoniously opened for him, the stone bricks almost seeming to dissolve away, revealing a long corridor illuminated by torches with blue flames.  
Dipper descended down the corridor, the stone wall re-materializing behind him, leaving him completely alone. The first time Dipper had come down here to make the journey to the Courtyard, the walk had felt like an eternity. Now, as he had walked these halls for almost a century, the journey was in actuality only about four minutes in length.

Quickly, he made his way to the end of the hall in complete silence, his near silent footsteps the only source of sound. The silence ended when Dipper came to the end of the hall, the stone disintegrating as it had when he had first entered the corridor, the sound of rowdy shouting coming from the opening in front of him.

The room that was known as the Courtyard was enormous, with bodies packed together trying to see the spectacle that was happening in the middle of the room. As people saw Dipper enter, they all parted for him and dipped their heads in respect, those wearing hats removing them.

The yelling didn't die down though, as Dipper now saw the fighting ring and the people currently beating the shit out of one another in the center. They weren't the main event though. No, Dipper recognized those two, and they'd be healed and their bones mended as soon as they were out of the ring.

Dipper made his way to the opposite side of the room, were his awaiting mate sat on one of the two thrones atop a raised platform so they could watch the fun bellow. Bill was hooting and hollering at the fighters, a wide, some might even say murderous smile across his face, his golden hair neatly combed back, his golden eyes full of ecstasy. He wore his favorite cloak, the hood fur lined with the pelt of a fae who had taken on the form of a white wolf.

Bill's eyes finally found Dippers, and his features softened a bit at the sight of him. Dipper sat and kissed Bill fast enough that the crowd wouldn't see. And Bill, with that devilish toothy grin on his face said to Dipper, “What took you so long pine tree? Though I’d have to start the show without you.”

Dipper blushed a bit, then looked back down at the fight, saying, “Mr. Weipar was less than pleased to have to part with the money he owed. I had sent Margo and Revalie to deal with it but they were met by Weipar’s boys, so I went down there and handled it myself.”

Bill look at back at Dipper, the same smile on his face, but with a different look in his eyes. Concern. “You made sure to fuck em up real good, right? Not a scratch on you?” The last part was said with bite in it, and if you didn't know Bill the way Dipper did, you'd never even pick it up. Bill was never really good at expressing his emotions, probably something to do with that whole billion year old emotionless, nightmare hungry dream demon thing he had going for him.

But he was trying, especially with Dipper. Dipper smiled at Bill and leaned close, murmuring in his ear, “I’m okay, love. Not a scratch on me. Thank you for being concerned.” Dipper leaned back, something like happiness and content behind that devils smile, slightly subdued now. 

Finally, the fight was finished, and both males were carried out as they laughed and threw half hearted insults at one another. That was Bill and Dippers cue, both of them standing together, with Bill’s cloak flying out behind him.

They approached, and the crowd looked up at them, excitement and anticipation written on everyone's face. Bill brought his hands up to quiet the crowd, saying down to them, “Thank you all for waiting so patiently, I know you've just been dying to get this show on the road.”

More cheers came, and Dipper saw the far sides of the rooms walls disintegrate as the two main fighters were brought out. Bill continued with, “May I present to you please, the two lovely traitors who thought they could get away with lying to me and Mr. Pines, the wonderful, the infamous, Gadera twins!”

Thrown into the center ring was Falreic and Marwyn Gadera, who used to be personal informants of Dippers until he found multiple letters about to be sent to the Night Courts very own Shadow singer. Dipper hadn't even really read them, but that wasn't necessary. Even an attempt to conspire against the Organization was cause for immediate execution. But Bill, in all his knowledge and mercy, had suggested that since there were two of them, why not watch them beat the shit out of one another. 

They were getting far less than they deserved.

Now, Dipper wasn't one to normally get so...violent. But that night it even made Bill slightly unnerved how violent Dipper had been as he had mutilated their bodies for hours on end. The scars of their torment could still be scene on the two males bodies, as Marwyn was missing his tongue and his teeth, along with the entirety of his right arm. Falreic was missing both eyes, and Dipper had clawed out his ear drums.

With both men stumbling about, Dipper stepped forward and spoke, albeit with much less flair then Bill. “You all know the rules. The guilty will fight to the death, and the one who survives will be allowed to stay, albeit under very strict conditions." Marwyn looked at Dipper with something like anger and regret in his eyes, and though Falreic couldn't hear what was being said, his emotions rolled off his body like waterfalls, for he knew the gravity of the situation.

Dipper looked right at Marwyn with nothing but contempt, promptly turning around to sit before he just did the job himself. No one double crossed him or Bill and got away with it.

This was going to be fun.

Finally, after much apprehension, Marwyn approached Falreic and swung, his fist hitting his brother square in the job. When Falreic didn't get up, Marwyn kept landing blow after blow and blow, a blood curdling scream coming from his mouth. It was a pretty good display, for a male who only had one arm.

At that point, Marwyn had practically destroyed half of his brothers face until there wasn't much but a bloody, gory mess. Marwyn stood and screamed at the crowed as they booed, upset the fight had been so short. That was until, rather unexpectedly, Falreic stood on shaky legs, moving his arms and trying to just feel out his surroundings. Marwyn didn't move as bloody tears sprang from his eyes, balling like a newborn.

Falreic stumbled, eventually falling into Marwyn's now outstretched arm. He smiled, a tender and sad thing. That was until that same smile was wiped off Marwyn's face by his twins fist, Marwyn flying to the other side of the ring. Now, it was Falreic's turn to smash his brothers skull into mush, stumbling his way over then taking Marwyn's head in his hands and squeezing and squeezing, his brother screaming all the while, until Marwyn's head exploded like some disgusting, bloody pimple.

The room had gone quite when Falreic had risen, but now they roared with approval as the winner stood before them, a bloodied and crippled mess. People ran to take away Marwyn's body, and a stretcher was brought for Falreic as he willing collapsed into the medics arms. Together, Bill and Dipper stood, both of them heading to the exit directly next to the platform, the stone shifting out of the way as the males marched through.

Quickly, the stones fell back into place, and as soon as they were alone Bill had Dipper pinned against the stone wall, his hands on the side of Dippers face as he kissed him long and hard. It was slow at first, but quickly turned into a clash of teeth and tongue.

Eventually the pulled apart, Dipper gasping for breath as Bill simple looked at his mate with that same, devilish smile. "What was that all about?" Dipper murmured as Bill brought his hands to Dippers hips and started kissing and biting his neck gently. 

Pulling away, Bill said, "I'm a simple demon with simple needs, pine tree. All that blood really has me going." Dipper rolled his eyes and pushed Bill away, if only slightly. He sighed, a small smile coming to his face as he said, "As much as I like were this is headed, can we please continue this back in our bed, and not in some dark, and should I mention, uncomfortable tunnel?"

Bill gave Dipper an exasperated sigh, saying sarcastically, "You are such a needy little princess. Fine, lets get a move on. I want a piece of your fine ass as quickly as possible." His words were vulgar, yes, but that was Bill's kind of affection. Not that soft and affectionate words had never been exchanged between them before. Bill took Dipper's hand into his own and squeezed it reassuringly. And as they walked down that dark, dusty old corridor, it was moments such as these that Dipper could forget the hell he lived in, and pretend he lived in that same fairy tale the citizens above him did.

Back in the Courtyard, a dark figure moved about in secrecy, disappearing on a shadow kissed wind, ready to report all he had just witnessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first thing I've ever written and posted to the internet, so any constructive criticism is welcome. I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. I don't really have an upload schedule down yet, but I do plan on finishing this and I do know the ending, so that's good at least. I'd also like to add, I have no idea were this crossover came from, I just had a story that I wanted to tell that made most sense with these two fandoms. Adios, and thank you again for reading.


End file.
